Secrets Hidden From The Past
by NamesNotCharlie
Summary: After an strange Explosion inside the Canterlot castle,The main six along with Discord find a strange book in the library. When they wake up they find themselves in the past and must stop a new threat from messing with Princess Celstia and Luna's past,but whey does Discord know this strange meddler?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first MlP:FIM Fan-fiction,Plus I've only watched maybe a full season?But this is what I think is Discord(my favourite villain...love him)so this is my version of Discord's,Celestia's and Luna's history and what happened. I've seen the Episode One and two for season Four,loved it! I do not own MLP:FIM,Hasbro does,but since the trio's history isn't really explained this is my Theory. **

Chapter One:Lessons,sky-diving and Explosions.

"Twilight...are you positive you want to continue?",the concerned Alicorn asked,seeing her old student lying woozy on the floor."Yes...as a princess now,I must learn these things just as Cadence did...even if I get sick",the purple Alicorn replied to her mentor,shaking her head."Alright,if you insist...",the Alicorn known as Princess Celestia nodded and continued with the royal lesson.

"And then!..it went Whoosh!",the pink pony screamed having fun,jumping up uncommonly high. The other four ponies laughed,"Oh My!,Was he alright?,the yellow,pink maned pegasi known as Fluttershy asked,concerned for the unfortunate fellow's misfortune."Don'cha worry ya head sugarcube...poor guy was probably just a little Dizzy.",the orange,Country pony Applejack said,assuring her friend with a smile. "Well I for one would never join in 'Sky-diving',far too dangerous",the proper one of the group Rarity commented,sipping tea. The Multi-coloured pegasi who was flying over the group dived down,making Rarity spill her tea on herself,"RAINBOW DASH! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE!",the Unicorn shouted,angered by her friends sudden dive.

"Sorry Rair...But Danger is my middle name..."

"I thought it was speed...",the four looked over to see Twilight,the purple Alicorn from before,standing next to the gate."Twilight! How was it?",Asked a small,purple and green dragon,twilight's number one assistant,Spike."Weeeellll...",Twilight dragged out,the four other ponies and dragon looked concerned,"Twilight...what happ..".BOOM!,the seven looked to see a large mushroom cloud appear over one of the castle towers,along with a loud explosion sound.

"What the hay was that?",Applejack questioned,still in shock from the sudden explosion,the others looked at each other."Well what ever it was,it came from the castle,come on...lets answer Applejack's question",Twilight explained and the seven headed for the castle,hoping that no one was hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first MlP:FIM Fan-fiction,Plus I've only watched maybe a full season?But this is what I think is Discord(my favourite villain...love him)so this is my version of Discord's,Celestia's and Luna's history and what happened. I've seen the Episode One and two for season Four,loved it! I do not own MLP:FIM,Hasbro does,but since the trio's history isn't really explained this is my Theory. **

Chapter Two:Reasons,Stories and the Truth.

Running as fast as their hooves,or for the pegasi wings,could carry them,the group entered the throne room."Princess Twilight!",turning back,Twilight saw a castle guard gallop to her,when he reached her he kneeled down,panting."Sorry milady...message from...Princess Celestia !",he said,taking a rolled up piece of paper from his belt,which Twilight recognised as a letter. And it read;

_To my dearest Twilight,_

_Please meet me in the training room,_

_Urgently needing you,_

_Princess Celestia,your proud Mentor._

"Training room?",Rarity questioned,"Twilight...darling,please tell me it's not that far...I couldn't possibly sweat in this dress...". She was replied by raised brows from the others. Twilight look around confused,"I've never heard of the 'training room',so basically,I have no idea where it is". The others let out a sigh of disbelief,if twilight had never even heard of it,how where they supposed to find it? Oh why didn't the princess include a map or guard to show them the way.

"That is why I am here...My little ponies!",those words rang through the throne room,the ponies knew exactly who it belonged to,Fluttershy had reformed him after all.


End file.
